


Пошли мне, Господь, второго...

by Lady_Ges



Series: Secret Santa [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: “Пошли мне, Господь, второго,Чтоб не был так одинок.”Р. Киплинг





	Пошли мне, Господь, второго...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taro Amoretti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taro+Amoretti).



“Пошли мне, Господь, второго,  
Чтоб не был так одинок.”

 

В юности Айя, тогда еще Ран, мечтал встретить свою пару. Метка на плече потихоньку наливалась цветом, родители были живы, преподаватели хвалили и небо было по-летнему безоблачным. 

Ран почти не сомневался, что это будет девушка, похожая немножко на маму со старых фотографий и немножко - на Ёшико с параллельного курса. Они обязательно поедут в парк Асикага, смотреть на цветущие глицинии. Обязательно без Айи-тян, потому что младшая сестра - это катастрофа и сущее наказание. А потом в Европу, и Ран к этому времени уже будет серьезным историком, может даже с собственной монографией, и его пара обязательно будет им гордиться.

Главное, чтобы встретиться поскорее.

Когда случается то, что случается, он только и успевает обрадоваться, что не встретились. Мечты о прогулках под цветущими глициниями и девушке в строгом кимоно не приходят даже по ночам. После уроков Сиона все тело ноет, хочется только спать, даже на кошмары сил толком не хватает. 

Потом были Вайсс и Айя, окончательно и точно Айя, чуть не сводит метку. За компанию с Кудо. Того после истории с Аской и ее подменышем от Масафуми корежит страшно. Кэн ворчит про лечение головной боли через отрубание головы, но разве любовь для таких, как они? У них руки в крови по самый локоть, как такими руками прикасаться к паре? 

В Нью-Йорке метка первое время чешется и ноет. Айя списывает все на перелет, аллергию и местную воду, воняющую хлоркой так, что в глазах слезится. К счастью, антигистаминные вполне эффективно справляются с проблемой. Позже и вовсе наступает привыкание. К воде, новому нанимателю и одиночеству. Все равно в Токио соваться нельзя, пока Оми-Мамору не прогнет под себя наследство со всеми филиалами и ответвлениями. В том, что наследство рано или поздно прогнется, Айя не сомневается ни минуты. Их Оми мальчик умный, талантливый. Взрослый уже. Да и Рэйити обещал присмотреть, если что. 

Хорошо, что пара так и не нашлась. В одиночку прятаться куда проще.

Только плечо иногда дергает болью. 

К счастью, Нью-Йорк никогда не спит. Слишком большой город, фальшивый насквозь и не привыкший ловить на лжи своих обитателей. Так что в одном из прокуренных баров Чайнатауна Айя просто идет на знакомый голос. И не спрашивает, сколько на самом деле случайного в его совершенно случайной встрече с Оракулом из Шварц. Кроуфорд сейчас кажется просто старым знакомым, неожиданным кусочком Токио и Вайсс. Времени, когда все было не очень просто, не очень понятно, но хотя бы имело четкую цель. 

Оракул, кажется, тоже ностальгирует. А Шульдих умеет варить божественный кофе. И феерически молчит. За это Айя особенно благодарен. 

Метка у Кроуфорда полустертая, как бывает у детей и вдовцов. Айя бы и не подумал спрашивать, Брэд рассказывает сам. Их недороману без пафосных слов и обязательств нету и полугода, они лениво валяются в постели и Брэд говорит монотонным, очень спокойным голосом, про Розенкройц - особенности обучения, ее амбиции и свой собственный инстинкт самосохранения. 

\- Может, я тоже амбициозный. - Айя готов ляпнуть любую глупость, лишь бы оборвать чужую исповедь. Они оба просто слишком устали. Нью-Йорк - отвратительный город. 

\- Ты в “выжить” больше, чем в честолюбие. - Брэд смеется, приходя в себя. - Ты меня так дешево не продашь. 

И целует, обрывая разговор. 

Вдвоем теплее. Они продолжают встречаться еще пару месяцев, а потом звонит Мамору и просит о помощи. Айя, особо не раздумывая, срывается с места. 

Его ждут. Он нужен своей команде. 

Метка, кажется, другого мнения. Или просто не любит перелеты. Пару дней после возвращения на родину плечо ноет так, что приходится отказаться от ежедневных тренировок и пить обезболивающее. Как будто ноющих на погоду ключиц ему мало. Как будто он выбрал неверно и надо было оставаться там, за океаном. 

Академия Коа - та еще шкатулка с секретом, не ясно, чего ждать, но понятно, что ничего хорошего. Но в Коа с ним случается Асами. При его-то ремесле это настолько глупо и наивно, что даже Кудо молчит. Айя снова подумывает, не свести ли метку. Или хотя бы татуировкой прикрыть, как поступают вдовцы. 

А потом он не успевает. 

Дважды. 

Брэд тоже не возвращается с пепелища, в которое превратилась Академия. 

Ну, они ведь и не надеялись умереть своей смертью, так?

Айя плюет на организацию, обещанные чистые документы и уезжает обратно в Нью-Йорк. У Кудо амнезия, Кэн ушел в тюрьму подумать о вечном, малыш Оми окончательно превратился в Мамору Такатори. Наоэ за ним присмотрит, Кроуфорд обещал. 

Долги оплачены, счета закрыты. 

Нью-Йорк приветствует его зудящей болью в плече. Только теперь привычная мазь не помогает. То ли местная хлорка стала забористее, то ли в водоочистные фильтры добавили что-то еще более убойное. Или перестали добавлять. Филиппинские трущобы Куинса, тут могут на чем угодно сэкономить. Даже на том, на чем экономить смертельно опасно. 

Сам он тоже становится непозволительно беспечен. С закономерным для его ремесла итогом: малолетний щенок, которого как угрозу воспринимать-то не получается, всаживает ему нож в живот. Дилетант, сразу видно, бить надо было правее и снизу вверх, в печень.  
Айя зажимает рану рукой, заставляя себя идти вперед, цепляется бедром за почтовый ящик и падает на колени. Перед глазами плывет витрина Конэко. 

Он устал. 

Правильно сейчас - позвать на помощь и дождаться медиков. Честно - дать холоду и кровопотере закончить дело. 

Очередной беспризорник, да сколько же их тут, ками-сама, пролетает мимо, спотыкается, падает, роняя на мостовую неаккуратно перевязанные пачки банкнот. Вопят что-то бегущие следом полицейские.

Среди уличного гама с пронзительной четкостью щелкает взводимый курок. 

Как он вставал, закидывая споткнувшегося мальчишку за спину, Айя не помнит. Зачем вставал - тоже.  
Он все равно уже мертв, но пару минут для мальчишки выиграет. 

Пара минут - это очень много. Почти целая жизнь.  
Пальцы, привычно смыкающиеся у бедра, ловят пустоту. 

Свет фар приближающегося автомобиля бьет в глаза. А вокруг кровь, так много крови.

Он приходит в себя рывком, силясь понять, что все же произошло. 

В голове мутит после обезболивающих, рана под повязками тупо ноет и комната не вызывает даже смутного узнавания. 

Но мальчишка на стуле у кровати кажется тот самый, которого он заслонял собой от выстрелов и, значит, бандам Нью-Йорка просто свойственна благодарность.  
Или им очень сильно не хватает бойцов. 

Настолько сильно, что они готовы вцепиться обеими руками даже в непонятного подранка. 

Или все вместе. Айя учит детей строить баррикады и старается не испугать. Расклад не в их пользу, но сдаваться без боя и вовсе самоубийственно. А кроме того, впервые за последние лет пять метка не ноет, не болит, не зудит даже. Как будто он в кои-то веки пришел в то самое правильное место. 

Разгадка приходит вместе с медиком банды. Он суетится, машет руками, почти кричит и вытряхивает Айю из рубашки с особой, профессиональной бесцеремонностью. Метки касается всего один раз, небрежно и мимоходом, пока колет обезболивающее, но этого достаточно. 

Было бы смешно, не будь оно все так тошно. 

Хороший мальчик Ран Фуджимия мечтал о паре. Абиссинец из Вайсс ее нашел.  
Не там, не того, слишком поздно. 

Айя в очередной раз жалеет, что не свел метку. Надо было слушать Йоджи, Йоджи плохого не посоветует. 

Надо уходить, хочется сидеть рядом и греться в чужой суетливой заботе.

К счастью, в комнату вваливается давешний мальчишка, Юки. Лицо у него разбито и это как минимум сотрясение. Не надо быть Оракулом, чтобы понять, сложные планы их наивной лидерши пошли в преисподнюю и утянули за собой весь боеспособный состав банды. Айя теперь за главного, кавалерию и туза в рукаве. Без оружия - местная псевдовосточная сувенирка тупится с одного удара.

Ну, хоть анальгетики у доброго доктора хорошие. На пару часов хватит, а больше и не надо. Айе двадцать четыре, он уже большой мальчик и здраво оценивает свои шансы на выживание. 

\- Возвращайся. - Говорит врач напоследок, его ладонь на плече кажется обжигающе горячей, и Айя впервые позволяет себе рассмотреть несбывшуюся судьбу. Латинос, лет на десять старше, встрепанный. Монокль как у Брэда. Наверняка есть работа, планы на будущее, перспективы. Никакого резона втягивать его в нехитрый и грязный наемничий мир. Там и такие монстры как Кроуфорд не выживают. 

Хочется поцеловать его на прощание. Урвать себе хоть частичку чужого тепла. Айя ограничивается суховатым кивком.  
Он не собирается возвращаться. 

У него почти получается. 

Даже не понять, это его Нью-Йорк ненавидит и в который раз пытается убить, или, наоборот, любит, устраивая чудесные спасения в последнюю минуту.  
Или поровну? 

Уже вылетая в Англию, Айя знает, что вернется.


End file.
